Heretofore, in transparent plate glasses and transparent partitions in a room, decorative sheets on which characters and patterns are printed and decorative sheets subjected to mat processing have so far been stuck on a part which is intended to be masked in order to intercept sight lines. However, when the above decorative sheets are stuck on transparent plate glasses and partitions, a boundary part between a part on which the sheet is stuck and a part on which the sheet is not stuck is visually emphasized, and therefore problems are involved therein in terms of a design.
Accordingly, a decorative film has come to be stuck on almost whole area of a plate glass and the like so that a boundary part is not produced.
Proposed as the above decorative sheets or films are a shading decorative sheet (patent document 1) which comprises a decorative layer and a base layer and in which an area ratio of an opaque area to a transparent area in the decorative layer is varied and a film for decoration (patent document 2) provided with patterns having gradation which is increased or decreased gradually in a longitudinal direction on the film.
In the above descriptions, a transparent part is present in the decorative film having a gradation area, and a sight line has not been able to be intercepted in the above part. That is, some distance has to be kept in order to exert a masking effect, and the problem that seeing through is possible through the transparent part when coming close to the film has been involved therein.
In addition to the film for decoration disclosed in the patent document described above, simple sheets prepared by using a uniform white film have so far been used as a shading decorative sheet having a masking effect, but sheets prepared by using a white film on which white patterns having a specific design are printed have not ever been available.
In all of the sheets described above, the following concept in the present invention is not applied.
A concept of unison is applied to the shading decorative sheet of the present invention, and it is excellent in design and can provide transparent glass and the like with an excellent masking effect.    Patent document 1: JP 2005-22096 A    Patent document 2: JP 2006-231880 A